1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and a manufacturing method of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0134018 discloses a manufacturing process of a flexible display device. In this manufacturing process, a plurality of layers for displaying images, such as a thin-film transistor (TFT), a pixel electrode (first electrode), alight-emitting layer, and a common electrode (second electrode) are formed on a flexible first sheet substrate (plastic film). A second sheet substrate, which has flexibility similarly to the first sheet substrate, is adhered to on top of these layers. In this regard, the first and second sheet substrates are respectively provided on first and second substrates, which are stronger than the sheet substrates and have light transmissivity. The first and second substrates are adhered to each other, and the first and second sheet substrates are thereby adhered to each other. This prevents the distortion or deflection of the sheet substrates at the time of adhering. After that, the first and second substrates are respectively irradiated with light, such as a laser beam, to delaminate the first and second sheet substrates from the substrates, and a final product of a display device is formed.